1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to devices for guiding power tools with respect to workpieces, and, more specifically, to a guidance assembly for circular saws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In construction and woodworking fields use is made of portable hand-held power tool, such as circular saws, jigsaws, routers, etc., and/or larger “fixed-bed” power tools. While the hand-held power tools are common due to their portability and low cost, the fixed-bed tools that are more expensive and cumbersome are more preferred due to the precise position of a workpiece with respect to the power tool blade, resulting in a precise cut. However, fixed-bed units require fixed locations and larger working spaces.
Attempts have been made to eliminate or at least to alleviate this the above situation. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,047,113, granted on Nov. 1, 2011 to Nilsen for a “GUIDE FOR HAND-HELD POWER TOOL” discloses a cross-cut apparatus. The latter comprises a guide system including a housing, a guide element mounted on the housing and a linear guide rail mounted on the housing. The apparatus further includes a workpiece coupler defining a desired processing angle and an attachment system, coupled to the housing, for fixing the tool to the guide system. The main disadvantages of this guide reside in the fact that the use is limited to right angle cuts and in the fact that the guide must be mechanically attached to the power tool.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 8,573,101, granted on Nov. 5, 2013 to Thomaschewski for a “METHOD AND DEVICE FOR GUIDING A SAW BLADE” describes a device including: a base body having a guide slot, the base body having a first guide surface; and an angle stop comprising a second guide surface. The main shortcomings of the device reside in the fact it requires an additional stabilization, since both hands are on the tool; and that due to the guide arrangement provides a limited versatility.